Behind Our Bounds
by Aimwolf
Summary: King Bob wants to become closer friends with his two advisers, but as their friendship starts to form he discovers some secrets they have been hiding from him and each other. Is he able to help them when they need it or does he need some other friends who he know he can trust?


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"King Bob slumped bit more in his throne, throwing one of his legs over the armrest as he looked up to the blue almost cloud-free sky. He could hear the children playing beneath the jungle gym, they sounded happy. That was nice, it pleased him to know that his subjects were satisfied with how current events were. If something was amiss they would probably come to him or Miss Finster, dependent on what the problem exactly was. Sometimes it needed a royal solution and sometimes it called for a teacher's solution. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Bob yawned as he took of his crown, it could get pretty heavy sometimes and when he was sitting like this it tended to hang over his eyes. So, to make it himself more comfortable he took it off for now as he could always quickly put it back on when he needed to be in complete outfit. For now it hanged from his hand, in a loose grip./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe playground king stretched his legs, making a strange sound and fell back into the chair again. He tried to deny it first, but as he kept looking at a lonely cloud drifting he finally had to admit…He was bored. It wasn't really common for him as he was quite able to keep himself occupied with his thoughts whenever there wasn't anything he needed to do, but now he noticed that those thoughts weren't helping. He needed to do something active, like a game. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"So, with that plan in mind King Bob stood up from his throne and walked over to the edge of the platform. His two righthand men were standing beneath, as they had to talk to eventual children who needed his help and decide if it was important enough for the king to decide about it. They mostly brought the matter up to him. But now no one has been coming this recess and King Bob now wondered if they weren't bored as well. They were used to it and both still had each other company, but wouldn't it be annoying to watch the other kids play and have fun while you just had to stand there? Well, of course they did get to play as well when they were off duty and didn't need to work for him those recesses. However, for now they could perhaps help him and have some fun themselves as well. As he got an idea. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Jordan, Jerome!" he called the two and both turned around in an instance, looking up. "Yes, Sire!" they responded at the same time and waited for an order to come. King Bob looked at them with arms in akimbo position. "I'm bored" he started to say, but before he could finish Jerome already replied. "Do we need to entertain you?'' he asked seriously, standing straight like a soldier. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""Well, I actually was wondering if both of you were up for a game or something?'' their King asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"The reason he asked them and didn't order them straight away to go and play a game with him was respect. It was not that big, but there was just a difference between them getting things for him done and doing things with him. If they weren't up to it, he wouldn't force it. The two looked at each other shortly, not saying anything. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Eventually Jordan shrugged and Jerome looked up again. "What did you have in mind, your majesty?'' /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""I don't know, let's just go around the playground first" King Bob told them as he climbed down the jungle-gym. He looked around at the rest of his staff who were nearby, ready to jump in action if he called for them but now they were playing a light game of soccer. They seemed to have fun. Of course, he could join them, but he wanted to do something just with Jordan and Jerome. Not the whole royal court. He nodded at the two friends and motioned them to follow him. As he walked the children went aside and bowed when he came by. He ignored it and his subjects knew that he wasn't there for anything important nor that he needed someone. So, they continued playing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Finally, he and his two followers reached the grass were the playing fields were. T.J and his gang were with some other fourth-graders in a kickball game with the fifth-graders. He watched it shortly, but was quickly bored by it and decided to go on. Further up were the trees forming a little forest with a hidden open place in it. The students didn't go there so often as the rest of the playground had much more to do, but it could be nice to hang out there. "Jordan, go fetch a ball" he commanded the smallest of his two advisers and the boy ran off to the cart. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"When he came back with a proper looking kickball in his hands, he wanted to hand it over to his boss but the latter gestured that he could keep holding it. "Come, we're going there" he told Jordan and Jerome, pointing at the small forest and to put the money where the mouth is he already walked forwards to it in a quick pass. The other two followed hastily until they were at the open place and King Bob stood still. He turned around and looked at them. They were standing next to each other, Jerome had fold his hands behind his back and Jordan was of course still holding the ball./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey were waiting on an order. That was the thing. They wouldn't do anything until he commanded them do something, they were on duty. It was very logical. But the problem was that he now had no idea how to break that mindset for this moment and get the two in a game they would enjoy as well. Not that they were playing to please him. That they actually tried to compete against him and not let him win because he was the King. To be fair, he didn't even have any idea on what game they could play. Of course, they had a ball, but that was only because he thought it could be useful. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;"Bob looked around, trying to come with a plan of what to do. Knowing that he couldn't wait with it as the end of the recess was also coming. /span/p 


End file.
